Carbon monoxide is used as a reactant in a number of important industrial chemical synthesis processes. Carbon monoxide may be produced by the partial oxidation of hydrocarbons followed by purification, including the removal of carbon dioxide using chemical based absorption typically involving an amine based reactant. While such a system is very effective for the production of carbon monoxide on a large scale, it is cost prohibitive for the production of carbon monoxide on a relatively small scale such as at a production rate of less than 50,000 cubic feet per hour.
Accordingly it is an object of this invention to provide an improved system for producing carbon monoxide which will enable effective production of carbon monoxide even at relatively low production rates.